


Avalanche

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: While the Azran temple rises, Froenborg's inhabitants wonder what’s going on.During the evacuation, Prima and Mascha worry when Donna and Harald take too long to join them.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I had this short story half written since December, I decided to finish it and post it.

An avalanche was something Froenborg inhabitants knew well. If there was an avalanche alert everyone knew the evacuation procedures perfectly, no joking around, it was – literally – a matter of life and death. So regularly they would have simulacrums, and, even if always a stressful situation, people would evacuate relatively calmly. Perhaps the visitors were always more scared.

 

But today was different. The alert said it was an avalanche. But it was not simply that- or at least, no one remembered something like this, not even the elders.

 

Prima was worried, she couldn’t find Donna anywhere.

 

They have found a worried Mascha in their way to the refuge, and she told them that, against common sense, Harald went to warn the “city folks” at the cave entrance. Donna offered to find him and bring him quickly.

 

“We’ll be back soon.” She said, and added, before Prima protested “I’ll do it faster, you get distracted more easily.” She teased, and they agreed to meet near the entrance.

 

By the time they reached the refuge, they knew it was not just an avalanche.

Something really serious was happening. They could see from a safe distance, with horror and fascination, how a part of the mountain, near the cave, started floating in the air. The sound the mountain made when it was tearing apart by an unknown force was terrifying.

 

“Harald and Donna were near the cave!”

 

“By now they should be almost here dear.” Mascha said, but she sounded concerned.

 

The piece of the mountain had unusual buildings over it. It was so strange.

 

Prima looked for Donna in the crow, but she couldn’t find her.

 

Where were they? Mascha followed her as she walked nervously thought the people.

 

“She will be fine. Remember she once tackled a bear with her bare hands!”

 

“I know…”

 

_Are they safe?_

 

Was she overreacting?

 

“But…”

 

“Prima! Mascha!”

 

“Donna! Harald! I was worried…!”

 

“We too! We…”

 

“You took too long!”

 

“You two were supposed to wait at the near the entrance! We were starting to think you two went outside to find us!” She sounded a little angry.

Prima felt a little silly. She started moving around… of course they wouldn’t find each other easily! She blushed slightly.

 

“I’m sorry Donna. I forgot…”

 

“Well, don’t blame yourselves” Mascha said, and looked at Harald “All this trouble started because you went to the cave-”

 

They all got startled, a loud sound interrupted her, and preventing her to start a discussion with Harald.

Was it an explosion?

At the distance they saw something that seemed like small red planes. But their shape was odd. They were shooting something.

 

Everyone went silent. The tension in the air was almost palpable.

What was going on? Was their town under attack? Why? By who?

What was going to happen with their beloved town?

 

_Are we going to be safe here?_

 

Prima held Donna’s hand softly, and she put her head on her shoulder.

They looked in silence, like everybody else, unable to understand what was happening.

 

Time passed slowly. So slowly.

 

Finally, they saw how the small red planes started to fall, apparently without a reason.

 

The silence was gradually replaced by a murmur, then by conversations. The tones were worried or confused.

 

“Do you think it’s safe to come back now?” Prima asked

 

“I think we should wait a little more.” Donna said, and Mascha agreed with her.

 

 Everybody waited until things seemed calm. Then they went back, slowly.

There was damage: various buildings had broken windows and walls. But no building was completely demolished.

It would take time to repair everything, but the damage was not as bad as they imagined from the noises.

 

“Oh, look! They are like dolls!” Prima pointed one of the many motionless red figures lying on the snow or incrusted on a house or shop.

 

“Perhaps we shouldn’t get closer! What if they start moving again?” Someone who was near commented when they heard Prima.

 

“They are kind of cute.”

 

“They were shooting lasers a couple of hours ago!” Donna told her, sounding a little resigned.

 

Mascha was already planning on selling souvenirs with their shape.

 

“Ye think Professor Sandyshore is all right?”

 

“Oh, if he is so smart he should be.” Mascha answered, waving her hand, resting importance to it. Then she looked at them “We’ll see you later. We are going to see the damage around here. Come if you need anything.”

 

They went to check Donna’s house first. Other than some broken windows, her house was fine. Prima’s house would need a little more time to be repaired.

 

“You can stay with me while your house is repaired. We’ll cover the broken windows with planks for tonight”

 

Prima packed some things, between them; the teddy bear Donna had gifted her recently.

 

When they were done, they went to see if anyone else needed help, but almost everybody was already organized. No one was sleeping in the open – of course- the tourists have been accommodated too, if their hotels were damaged.

 

People were going to take turns to keep the red dolls watched, in case they started moving, until they knew what to do with them.

 

“I still haven’t showed you my new outfit, the one the Professor and his apprentice designed for me.” Prima told her when they were back at Donna’s home.

 

“You can show me tomorrow. We could use some sleep” Her enthusiasms made her smile thought.

 

They have stayed at each other houses before, but not so many days, and the idea made them a little nervous but also a little exited. Both were hoping living together for some time won’t make them fight over silly things.

 

After today events, they were tired, but at the same time still a little too stressed to sleep. They would probably talk for a while before falling asleep.

 

Any topic unrelated to the "avalanche" was fine.

 

They were already feeling sleepy after a while. Donna yawned and held Prima a little tighter.

Now sounding sleepier, Prima commented

“…I wanted to visit San Grio someday. Would you come with me?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything. I have to make sure you don’t want to stay there and leave me here in the snow.” She joked, now more slept than awake, she felt a kiss on her cheek. The last comment she heard from Prima was:

 

“I would finally see real sea lions!”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the thing about the polar bear it’s on Donna’s profile.


End file.
